


Home Cooking

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preparations are underway for Bikky’s birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Cooking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretstaircase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretstaircase/gifts).



> Written for secretstaircase’s prompt ‘Author's choice, author's choice, "Try some of this!",’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Shortly after Vol. 7.

Ryo’s cooking up something special in the kitchen for Bikky’s birthday party.

“Try some of this.” He dips a spoon into the sauce he’s making, offers it to Dee, who tastes and tilts his head slightly in thought.

“Needs more Basil.”

“That’s what I thought,” Ryo agrees, shredding some more, quickly adding it to the mix and stirring it in. They both taste it again. “A little more?”

“If it was to suit our tastes, I’d say yeah, but this is mainly for Bikky and his friends, so…”

“You’re right; probably best not to overdo it. Kids can be fussy.” Not Bikky of course, with the exception of sushi he’ll eat pretty much anything. “Carol will say there should be onion.” They look at each other and grin.

“Onion pizza, I can see that goin’ down well!”

“Have you finished rolling out the crusts?”

“All three of ‘em. D’you think that’ll be enough?”

“Is there any dough left?”

“Enough for a fourth, I think. Will the sauce stretch that far?”

“It will if I add a bit more of everything.”

There’s silence for a few minutes as they each get on with their assigned tasks, then, “Try this.”

They sample the sauce once more, look at each other. “Needs more Basil,” they say in unison, and laugh. It feels good, working side by side like this. Their relationship is still new, they’ve only been together for a few weeks, are still in that giddy first rush of being in love and acting like a couple of teenagers, so everything they do together feels like it’s more fun, even shared chores. That will probably wear off eventually, but at least they can enjoy it while it lasts.

When they have the sauce just right, they spread it over the pizzas. It’s good and thick, maybe a little too thick, but it smells as good as it tastes and there’s plenty of it, so they’re not going to skimp. They keep the toppings simple: lots of cheese, sliced tomatoes, mushrooms, pepperoni, and sausage. Four pizzas, two adults, ten hungry kids…

Ryo looks at the pizzas dubiously. “Maybe we should make a second batch while these are cooking.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right. Two more?”

“That should do it, just halve the ingredients.”

“I’ll start measuring.”

Bikky had better appreciate all the effort they’re putting into this, but even if he doesn’t, at least they’ll get to feast on delicious homemade pizza. 

Dee can hardly wait to sample the fruits of their labours.

The End


End file.
